A Broken Blood Oath
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: My name is Charoum Cipriano, "You killed my brother," I am an Angel of Death. "And now I'm going to kill you." Hiatus break, not abandoned! Believe me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

**_The present…_**

_"JEV!" _I scream, my head flung back in the rain, sobbing hysterically. My midnight black wings hang limply at my sides as I slide down the side of the worn down church, burying my face into my legs.

The rain is cold and unforgiving, hitting my face like icicles; pelting so hard it would bruise my face if I were a mortal.

But I'm not.

The necklace burns against my skin and I hiss, ripping off the necklace. It glows bright red, scalding my hand, and I throw the necklace out into the cold, May rain.

I sniffle, hiccupping softly, and I stand up, my resolve hardening.

My name is Charoum Cipriano,

My brother, Jev Cipriano, has abandoned me for a Nephilim girl.

And I am an Angel of Death.

I had come down here to bring back my brother, but now, he's been stolen and changed into a fallen angel.

I wipe my face, although it's useless since it's raining.

God is sad, mourning his loss.

My hair is stringy, and hangs in little chunks across my face. I breathe hard through my mouth, my wings straightening to their full view and I growl, looking exactly like the angel that I am.

I am fearless,

I am deadly.

I glower through hooded eyelids and hair strands, swearing on this holy ground.

"You killed my brother,

And now I'm going to kill you."

* * *

A/N: I have been thinking about this story for awhile and thought I'd put it out here. Please review. Just like on my other stories, if I don't get five reviews for each chapter, I will not update for awhile.

Enjoy. I thought I'd put up three new chapters so have fun reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

**_A month before…_**

"Come on Lillian." I whisper, holding out my hand. The 20-year old woman nods, her golden hair bouncing in the sunlight. She walks over to her sister, Holly, and wipe some tears off of her sister's face. Her sister closes her eyes and sobs even harder into her husbands shoulder.

I walk past the elevated casket that holds Lillian's mangled body and up to her ghostly form.

"Lillian." My voice starts to sound far away and I see that my raised hand starts to go translucent.

It's past time.

Lillian looks one more time at the place she knew so well,

And then places her hand in mine. Our hands glow, a golden light between our entwined fingers, and I smile sadly, leading her over towards the trees. I sigh, closing my eyes and my wings snap open. Lillian gasps and I grab hold of her arms and I fly upward,

Into heaven.

*8*

I drop Lillian off at the summoning lines, to see if she deserves heaven or hell. Basically mortals call it puritory.

I fly up to where my assistant is waiting for me, and sigh, flipping my hair onto my right shoulder. Jack looks at me and I nod, throwing the chain I was wearing on the ground.

"Any word on him?" I ask breathlessly, pulling my wings in tight against my back, shimmying on a white robe like Jack was wearing.

Jack shakes his head, his blonde hair falling into his face. He opens the door that leads from puritory into the actual heaven and we start to push our way through the crowd of angels, souls, and saints.

Heaven isn't something that any mortals can think of, it's glory too wondrous to describe. Angels fly across the sky, chattering and laughing, singing and dancing, smiles always illuminating their faces. But those are for the younger angels. Angels of death, like myself, have sullen expressions on their faces, always walking, never wanting to draw even more attention to themselves than necessary.

The souls that are not as important to the church stay in groups, talking, but never making new friends. There's no need to. Everyone knows each other, the glory of God shining through them so they're actually glowing in radiance and happiness for being in the presence of God.

The saints though are a different story. They walk around, singing praises to God on high every passing minute.

The buildings are made from pure imagination, however you think Heaven is like, everything mirrors your imagination. Right now I'm thinking of the alleyways of San Francisco, so everything is dark and gloomy, much like an Angel of Death,

Which I am.

Jack could be seeing a cloudy city, everything made from clouds, pure and white, reflecting the angel that he is. An angel for the church, always helping churches and a host angel for the church in some city I don't even remember, or care about.

The golden gates that let souls that were chosen to be in Heaven are the only thing that doesn't change in anyone's imagination. God had told me it was because the Holy Spirit was so strong in those gates that no one could ever change,

Or imagine for that reason.

"Excuse me, Mother Theresa." I mumble, grabbing onto Jack's arm. She smiles up at me and I wave. A hand grabs onto my arm and turns me around.

"Where is she?" Joann asks, her eyes wide and teary. I let go of Jack's arm and smile, pulling her into a hug.

"She's in puritory." I whisper into her golden hair. She nods and starts to sob. Well, as best a soul can.

I pull back and she nods again, a sad smile lighting her face.

"Don't worry, she was a good kid." I squeeze her hand and drift away from her.

Jack loops his arm into mine and whispers into my ear, "Who was that?"

I look over at where Joann was and sigh. "Client's sister."

Jack nods, his eyes faraway, before dragging me into an abandoned hallway.

"Spill it." I lean against the wall, crossing my arms and looking nothing like that perfect angel I'm supposed to be. The thing is, Jev and I always looked out of place, even in angel training. We both have the black eyes, black hair, and black wings, while our friends all had the blonde hair with blue eyes and pure white wings. When the archangels make all of us wear white robes, Jev and I always looked out of place.

_"You and your brother are made for a special purpose so you will stand out. But you're angels, and you'll be fine." _God had said.

But what purpose?

And when is it going to be? My brother has been missing for two centuries and that purpose hasn't shown up just yet.

Now has it?

Jack sighs, running a hand through his blonde hair, tousling it even further than he wants it, his blue eyes shining with excitement, his pure white wings trying to be free from his white robe, straining hard.

"Rumor has it, he's been banished to Hell." Jack whispers. I gasp, tears flooding my eyes.

My big brother,

Banished to Hell?

"Or," Jack is quick to cover up. "He's been turned into a fallen angel. If you want my opinion, he's probably a fallen angel, I mean, why else would he be gone for two centuries." I watch him with veiled horror and he looks at the sky, his brow furrowed.

"Well, I guess it could also mean that he's been chained in Hell, so I guess it could be either now that I think about it thoroughly."

"Jack," I stare at him with wide eyes. "just shut up."

He looks at me and I shake my head. "He's an archangel, they would never do that to him." I grab the front of Jack's white robe and pull him close, shoving my face against Jack's, grounding out, "They. Would. Never. Betray. Jev. Never. So I'm going to go over there and find out if they have anything about him and you're going to listen to me and follow what I'm doing. Okay?"

An unreadable expression runs through Jack's eyes before he laughs like a little kid. "Guess I'm going to be following you now, huh? Better get on board."

***8***

I slam the doors open that lead into where the archangels meet, storming up to the raised table where the group of archangels sit, discussing something. I glower at them, stalking up to the table, Jack right at my heels. I slam my fist against the ancient oak table and stare at them, spitting flames.

The leader of the archangels, Angelica, sets down her papers and stares levelly at me, her blonde hair rustling lightly in the wind, her blood red robe clinging to her small body.

"Where. Is. He." I ground out, my face inches from Angelica's. Her azure eyes meet mine, and they harden until they're almost ice-colored.

"Whom are you talking about, Ms. Charoum?" Angelica sighs, grabbing her papers and looking back down at them.

I hit the papers out of her hands and jump up on the table until I'm eye level from her.

"Cut the act, Lica," I sneer, my anger flaring. "You know who I'm talking about. Jev Cipriano, my _brother_."

"What do you want to know about him?" Angelica leans back in her chair and sighs, staring at me.

"What happened? He's been missing for _two centuries! _He was one of the most important archangels in your group! Where did he go?" I shout. My wings break free from my robe and snap open to their full extent, sixteen feet of glorious midnight black wings.

The wings of an Angel of Death.

"If you don't answer me, I can snap you like a twig." I threaten, starting to flap my wings from the torn white robe.

Jack grabs my arm and pulls me down to the ground. Angelica watches my fighting form with veiled amusement.

"Such a big mouth from a little sister." She muses. I growl and fight even harder. The other archangels watch me with their mouths open, eyes bugging out.

"Did you know he used to talk about you all the time?" Angelica asks, looking at her nails. I scream against Jack's hand and he digs his hand even deeper into my ribcage.

"He said that you were a nuisance, a bother. He wished he never had you as a sist-"

"Stop it!" An angel yells, standing up, cutting off Angelica. She looks up at the angel, spewing flames as the angel says, "If you want to find him, you can, but we can't tell you what happened to him." After a look from Angelica the angel adds, "It's classified information."

I jab Jack hard the side, hard enough to make him let go of me, and smooth my tattered robe, nodding. "What do I need to do?"

"Get permission from a higher being and report to me at the gates in a half an hour." The angel says, looking down at his clipboard.

I nod again before turning on my heel, and running off.

* * *

Oooh. I wonder what's going to happen? JK I know what's going to happen.

Sort of...

Anyhoo...remember...five reviews...

Keep on reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

"Okay, so I have to get permission from a higher being to find out where Jev is." I say, jogging easily down the main walkway in the middle of Heaven. Souls, saints, and angels dodge Jack and I as we race towards the throne section.

"Why not just ask Mary?" Jack wheezes, trying to match my pace. I look behind my shoulder to see Jack's red face right behind my shoulder. I stop, thinking it through and nod, before shrieking, Jack's body slamming into mine.

"Watch it!" I shout, flapping my wings to balance myself from falling. I soar up over the buildings and Jack follows me. I slam my fist into his chest and he falters, dropping ten feet before soaring back up towards my fuming form and slaps me hard across the face.

"What was that for?" Jack yells, his face bright red. I scream in fury and slam into him, knocking him towards the ground. We slam into the ground right in front of the gate to the throne section and we both get up stiffly, straightening our robes and walk up to the gates.

An angel stops me, Zairian maybe, and I look at him blankly.

"You can't have permission to enter here unless a higher being says so." He brandishes his crystal sword, pointing it at my unbeating heart.

"They're with me." The archangel from before stands right behind Jack and I. Zairian looks between the three of us before nodding slightly, opening the crystal gates.

The throne section of heaven consists of the highest angels, saints, and souls you could ever imagine. In the center of this magnificent room stands the throne for God almighty. His son, Jesus, sits at his right hand, Mary at his left, and the angel Gabriel at Mary's left. Gabriel breaks into a huge grin when he sees me and jumps down from his pedestal. I look up to see if the three highest beings had seen him leave his spot, but they are all in conversation with each other, looking at me sometimes.

When my parents were still alive, ah, I mean, still an angel, before the Nephilim captured them, they used to take Jev and me to the throne section on a daily basis. My parents were one of the higher angels in the angel group and that's where I had met Gabriel. I admit I had a little, weensy crush on Gabriel when I was younger.

Gabriel always treats me like a little sister, but a rough little sister at that. He's not afraid to hurt me.

"Hey Charoum Baroum, what'ca doing here?" Gabriel shouts happily, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Gabriel Babrieal, let me go." I pry his hands away and he sets me down.

His eyes go wide. "Whoa, apparently your wings have grown to their full bloom." He grabs one of my feathers and plays with it in his hands.

I shake my head and walk away from him, up to the throne spot. I bow low, Jack hitting me from behind by accident, making me sprawl forward onto the tile.

"Charoum Cipriano, what are you doing here?" Jesus asks, staring down at me.

"My Lord, pardon me, for I am troubled." I bow low again, spreading wide my wings. "My brother, Jev Cipriano, has been missing for two centuries, and I am greatly worried. I met with the archangels that he had worked with, since they were the last ones to see him and they said I could go down to earth to look for him if I get a higher beings permission. And so I came here, hoping that I could get your permission to find my brother to see if he's alright."

God finally looks at me. "You really want to do this?"

I hesitate for a moment. Do I really want to do this? I mean…yes I really want to do this. I nod. God leans forward, "Even if you encounter the most horrendous things you could ever encounter. Even if you might have to pay the highest price?"

I nod, my resolve hardening.

"So be it."

My eyes flutter shut and when they open, I'm standing outside of the gate, leading to the world below.

I sway slightly, gasping, and a hand grabs my elbow, steadying me. I see Jack standing on the other side of the gates, waving to me.

"Listen to me, and listen closely." The angel from before is holding my elbow and is whispering in my ear. I nod and he leans even farther towards my ear so his breath is tickling my ear.

"They won't keep your end of their bargain for long, so hurry, find your brother, and get back up here as soon as possible. Wear this necklace around your neck when you come back up, otherwise they will not let you back in." He wraps a necklace with a single ring laced in through the chain. I look down at the ring, and tears pool up in my eyes.

It's an exact copy of Jev's archangel ring that he had when was still here.

"And lastly, stay strong, no matter what you encounter or see. I've been down there before and you'll never be the same again."

He leads me to the edge of the Heaven and I look down to the ground below me, the sharp wind rushing through my tattered robe.

"Just picture where you want to go, and when you fall, you'll fall wherever you're thinking of."

I nod, taking a deep breath.

_Lead me to wherever my brother is._

That's the last thought I have before the angel pushes over the side of Heaven and I fall,

Straight to towards Earth.

* * *

I don't own or profit from Hush Hush, I just enjoy reading it!

FIVE.

REVIEWS.

:) Thanks ever so much!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

I cough, moaning slightly as I strip myself off of the ground that I had slammed into from getting pushed out of Heaven and gasp, looking at the building.

"Of course, he has to be at a school." I mutter under my breath, dusting off my white robe that is now so grimy it's unrecognizable, and spit out gravel. A hand grabs my arm and hauls me up into a standing position.

I look into golden green eyes and sandy blonde hair that falls over his eyes. A mortal, nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey, you okay? That was quite a fall you took." The man says shakily. I nod, smiling slightly and grab his arm for an anchor as he leads me into Coldwater High.

He leans me against a wall and looks at me closely. The wall feels cool and hard to the touch and I curse him for looking at me still, I can walk just fine, but he's here, watching me.

I wince, stripping off my white robe so my black outfit can shine. I feel like myself now. I have skin-tight leggings on with a black skirt over the leggings, with a tight shirt on with no sleeves. The thing I like about the outfit is that it covers my wings totally.

Even if you did see my wings a little bit, they match the color of my clothes so they wouldn't be that noticeable.

"Can you just show me where the office is?" I smile through gritted teeth and wince slightly as I step wrong on my right leg.

He nods and helps me walk down the hall to a door.

"I'm Jack, by the way." The boy nods nervously, smiling ruefully. I grab his arm lightly and he turns on his heel, walking away from me.

I breath out deeply, smoothing my unruly black hair down to something that looks semi-mortal, dust off some gravel from my clothes, and push the office door open, smiling shyly.

I hesitantly walk up to the front desk and the lady looks up at me briefly before turning back to her computer. A heartbeat later, she turns back to look at me, ripping off her glasses and stares at me with an open-mouth shock.

"Hello, my name is Charoum Cipriano, and I'm a new student here." I smile sweetly at the shocked lady.

"Ci-ci-Cipriano?" The lady stutters. I nod slightly and she nods slowly, turning back to her computer and types something in with a fast beat. She clicks something, before shaking her head and turns back to me.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't got anything that tells me about a new student. Now if you have papers or your brother, Patch is it? Yes? Well, if he has something about you transferring, please have him come down later, but I can't have you here right now. Sorry." She smiles apologetically towards me and turns back to her computer.

My smiles falls and I frown slightly.

Patch?

Who's Patch?

I murmur thank you and walk out of the door. A bell rings and a mass swarm of people rushes past me. I dodge the mob of kids and rush past a couple of girls.

"Seriously Nora…" One of the girls says and that's all I catch as I bolt past them.

I rush out of the main doors and over to a parked car. Kids trickle in and I guess that school will be starting for them.

Is Jev really here?

I sigh as I lean against an old Neon car, which creaks and groans from my weight.

"Charoum!" A voice hisses. My head snaps up from looking at my shoes. I look around at the shadows from the gray sky, a light mist covering my body. I squint into the forest but see nothing.

A hand grabs my elbow lightly and I stifle a scream, jumping and turning around to face my assailant.

My brow furrows in confusion as see his sharp features come into view. An angelic face, blonde, wavy hair that falls in sheets against his sparkling blue eyes. A full bottom lip and thin top lip parted as he breathes in silently.

The angel that pushes me out of Heaven,

The angel that stood up for me,

My guardian angel.

I think…

"What are you doing here?" I hiss. I scan my surroundings before pulling the angel into the forest, hiding us from the prying eyes of mortals.

"Listen, the archangels are watching your every move, so remember to keep it cool." His perfectly sculpted eyebrow rises in question. "What are you doing out here? School for mortals will be beginning soon."

I place a hand on my hip and stare at him coolly. "Who's smart idea been it to not give me the papers that I might so desperately need to get into the school?" He flinches, looking at anything but my furious gaze. He risks it, then sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"What happened?"

"What HAPPENED is that the school won't allow me in there until I get some papers stating that I am INDEED coming into that school, or I could have my brother talk to them and give them some papers. But may I remind you that my brother doesn't even know that I am here, and probably doesn't want me here!" I am spewing fire by now, shooting daggers at the perfect angel before me.

Then my anger dissolves and confusion takes my place. "What _are _you doing here?"

"That's not important." He waves away the question with a flick of his wrist. He reaches into his robe and a stack of papers appears in his hand.

"Sorry for not giving you these sooner, I apologize for the miscommunication. In here will have everything you need to get into this school. And you'll find in your schedule tweaked so that you have the same health and lunch schedule with your brother."

He hands me the stack of papers and stares at me, my gaze at him unwavering. Then he moves forward and brushes a stray lock of hair from my face. I look down for a second, then look back up, my mouth opening to ask him a question,

But he's gone,

Just disappeared.

I remember that I forgot two things.

To scold him on touching me.

And what is his name?

***8***

The lady in the office looks up at me in shock and I smile lightly as I hand her the stack of papers. Her face pales as she flips through the papers.

"Everything okay?" I ask, pasting a fake look of concern on my face. But I know everything will be okay.

She looks up at me, as if remembering that I was still here and nods, turning to her computer and types something in.

A couple minutes later she prints something out and hands it to me. I glance down at it to see that it's my schedule.

"Everything you see on here shows you what hours you have and classes. Right now you have health so I'll give you these…" She hands me a stack of books and a note. I nod my thanks and walk out the door towards the health room. I can't explain it, but a tugging feeling in my gut tells me that the way I'm going is the way to go.

I breathe in deeply before opening the door.

The teacher is in the middle of saying something and then stops when the door opens, his gaze narrowing slightly at me as I walk up to him hesitantly.

"What have we here?" He muses in a booming voice. He takes the note from my hand and reads it.

"Another Cipriano?" He looks at me. I smile slightly and shrug. He nods, then sticks out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Char, my name is Coach McConaughy." He shakes my hand, then squeezes it tightly as he whispers, " Call me by any other name, and I'll have to kill you."

My eyes widen and he laughs, patting me on the back. I chuckle lightly, staring at him in horror.

"You can sit next to Vee Sky over there, " He points to a girl with just right curves and then hands me a packet. "We're on page 246, doing this packet. I'm sure Miss Sky will help you?"

The girl looks up, then nods, grinning.

Coach pushes me towards her and I stumble slightly. My hip slams against a boy's shoulder and I look down, muttering sorry.

My breath catches in my throat as a pair of black eyes, identical to mine, meet mine irritably. His eyes widen as he takes in my face.

Jev…

I clear my throat and walk down the row to where Vee sits.

"Hey, my name's Vee, you are?" I shake her hand, flinging my raven hair over my shoulder as I set down my books and flip open my book to the right page.

"Char Cipriano." I smile brightly, though my body is tense. Jev didn't even look like he was happy to see me.

Vee raises an eyebrow, looking over at Jev. "You're related to Mr. Tall and Hunky Patch over there?" I laugh and nod, looking down at my paper. I bite my lip. Thanks to the no good Mr. Questionable Angel, I have no pencils.

"Hey, you need anything?" Vee is looking at me and I notice that I had been staring at my page for three minutes.

I shrug, smiling slightly. "I don't mean to be a bother, but do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

Vee laughs and hands me a bag, shining so hard from the light. When I squint I can see the pencil bag is covered in glitter.

"Pick any pencil you want, you can have it."

I open the bag slowly. Just what I expected, glitter-covered pencils.

"Like glitter much?" I laugh. Vee nods, taking the pencil bag from me.

I can see why fallen angels love it here so much.

I'm finally free.

*8*

Lunch is when I finally see him closely.

Vee waves me over to the table that she, another girl, and my brother are sitting at. I bite my lip, looking down at the tray I had grabbed, and make my way over to her.

"Hi, I'm Char." I smile at the brunette girl sitting in-between Vee and Jev. She looks at me, her eyes widening as she looks between Jev and I.

"Are-are you his sister?" The girl whispers, her eyes literally bugging out of her head. I look over at Jev, seeing his clenched jaw, his hardened gaze, his tense muscles, and nod slightly, still looking at Jev.

"Patch, you have a sister? You never told me that…youuuu….aaaaahhhhhhh….." The girl looks like she's about to faint and Vee shoves her shoulder into the girl's side, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Nora," I tense. Those exact words, could I have just heard them two hours ago?

"You're questioning this? I mean, come _on_, they look exactly alike. Same nose, same eyes, same lips, same-"

"I get it!" Nora yells, slapping a hand over her friends' mouth.

Jev and I look at each other, him warily, me hopefully, and we study each other. We could pass off as twins if we really wanted to, but we do have some differences. I look much more happier than Jev, his face sullen and closed off to the world, and mine a happier version of an Angel of Death. I have freckles covering the bridge of my nose and cheekbones, and he has clear skin, nothing at all.

I look childish, he looks like the man he tries to be.

Although, two centuries down here can really change an Angel.

Or so I've heard…

"Seriously, what did your father look like that you both have that gorgeous look that says, 'Cross me and I'll fuck you.'"

My mouth drops open and Jev's face flushes with embarrassment,

Or anger, you can never tell with him.

His grip is so tight on his fork, I'm afraid he's going to snap it in half. Which isn't hard, I could break this tray in half just using my pinkie finger. I stare at him, still awed that I had finally found him after all these years, harbored feelings of abandonment, betrayal, anger, and jealousy towards my older brother. But all of that just went away once I'd looked into his eyes for the first time in two centuries, and relief washed over me.

Someone shoves me in the shoulder, and the sudden movement causes me to drop a piece of frosting on my lap.

I breathe in deeply and look calmly yet deadly at Vee, who had, coincidentally, shoved me in the side and smile deadly.

"Oh jeez, yeah, you guys are twins alright, or at least brother and sister. The looks you both gave me at the exact same time are just…wow…um…I…" Vee looks like she could die under my death glare, which I perfected since, coincidentally; I'm an Angel of Death, and Jev's murderous glare. I gingerly pick off the frosting and clear my throat.

"Yes, Vee?"

"Um…you know what? I think I forgot what I was going to ask. That's bummer." Vee looks away and smiles, getting up, clearly glad at a diversion.

"Gabriel!"

I stiffen, and Jev does too, no doubt remembering all the times we had together with the angel Gabriel. I look up to make sure, and yes, my suspicions were right, that's not Gabriel the angel, just some random mortal.

A wave of memories washes over me, all good, Jev playing with my wings, Gabriel playing hide-and-seek with Jev and I, I laughing, my heart content,

Until I found out that Jev was missing.

I remember that day clearly; it had been a calm day, as usual, and I was sitting outside the gates to the throne section, waiting for Jev, my heart pounding.

He's never late, why's he late?

I remember Gabriel had come out of the gates, gently prying my hands away from the golden gates.

"Charoum," He had whispered.

"He's great at hiding." I had said hysterically, tears streaming down my face. I was laughing hysterically too, sobbing hard.

"I haven't found him yet."

"Charoum." Gabriel had whispered again, pulling me close to him. My black wings had shaken so hard from the sobbing.

"Jev is missing."

I am pulling back to the present by everyone getting up. I sigh, grabbing my uneaten tray and dumping it in the garbage can, watching it fall down, to be taken away and thrown out later.

Is that all I am to Jev now?

A nuisance?

A little sister that's constantly getting in the way when he's fine by himself?

Even if I'll be all alone forever?

*8*

Classes go by quickly for the rest of the day, but my heart isn't into it. I want to learn the ways mortals do, but the questions I had swirling around in my mind since lunch had brought me down.

The highlight of my day was when Jack was in my class. I sat right next to him and he had helped me just like Vee had.

Vee…

I should apologize to her later.

I bite my lip as I shut my locker quietly, compared to the bustle of the kids rushing out, to be free and do their own thing for a while.

I sling my book bag across my shoulder; I hadn't had one before, but apparently, Mr. Stalker Angel had come in and placed all I needed for this school in my locker when I was class, and I was so surprised, you could imagine, at finding everything I needed was in my locker.

Well, I could have used that earlier on…

I walk out the building, stumbling slightly as a jock bumps into me, laughing under his breath. I squint as the sunlight blinds me, raising my hand up to block the sun as I walk over to the forest.

"Char!" Vee calls. I turn around, away from the sun, thank goodness, and see Vee and Nora walking over to me.

"Hey, Char, do you need a ride? We'll surely give one to you." Vee offers, slinging her book bag strap on her shoulder. Nora nods slightly, her eyes searching for something.

"Hey Angel." Jev walks up to Nora and slings an arm around her waist. My heart drops.

'Angel' was my nickname.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to go with Patch to my house. We have to study." Nora says, grabbing Jev's hand.

"Sure…" Vee says, rolling her eyes. "You're going to be 'studying'."

Nora flushes, but Jev's eyes lock on mine.

"Where are you going to stay Char?" Jev asks quietly, not breaking his gaze. I purse my lips and advert my gaze, my heart dropping even further.

I hadn't thought about where I would be staying once I came down here. All I was thinking about was trying to find him.

And now I really wish I hadn't.

"I-"

"She's coming with me. We are going to meet up with some of her friends from her school." The angel from before had appeared behind me, soundlessly, and snakes a hand across my waist, smirking at Jev.

Jev's eyes narrow as he takes in the angel. "Azrael?"

The angel laughs. "No Patch, just Jake, please."

Vee looks between Nora and Jev, and 'Jake' and I, and sighs. "Wow do I feel left out. I'm going to go home and work. Bye." She turns around and walks back to her car.

Nora watches her go with pursed lips. Jev walks up to Jake until their noses are touching.

"If you hurt my little sister at all, I will snap your neck in half." Jev says quietly, deadly.

Jake smiles back at him, an evil look in his eyes. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Jev doesn't break eye contact with the angel, walking backwards to Nora. "Come on Angel, let's go to your place."

Nora nods; waving goodbye and they walk over to a motorcycle, hopping on, and drive away.

As soon as they're out of sight, I slap the angel's hand away, turning to look at him and glare deeply.

"What. Was. That?" I hiss.

The angel laughs. "Oh Charoum, you've grown to be just like that angel's I want in my army."

My heart stops.

Azrael: _THE _Angel of Death.

I choke, gasping for air. "Azrael, my boss? My…" I back away from him and his laughs stop. He walks up to me and grabs my hand.

"Come on, I now a place for you to stay." And with that, he leads me into the forest.

But I can't say no, can I?

For he is my boss and I can't say no to him.

No matter how hard I will try.

* * *

Well that was a plot change! I hadn't intended on doing that. Oh well...

Please review!

I'll post as soon as I get the desired number of reviews I am asking for.

Five...

Have a great day!


End file.
